


Suit & Ties Don’t Hide Everything

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Stiles world has always been of get ups and troublesome problems. Mainly because of him.But his life gets even more troublesome when he’s sent to work at Hale Estates as their IT.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

The chatter out in the halls filled the honey doe eyed teen’s ears the moment he stepped out of class. “Stiles!” The said teen turns around, to catch Lydia Martin running over to him. She lets out a breath after stoping by him. “These halls are unnecessarily long.” She complained, pouting.

”Maybe lay off the heels for once Martin.” Jokes Stiles, getting a pouty face in turn. “Anyway, I came to ask, have you seen Scott or Allison?” As if being summoned, the two come around the corner. Allison was beaming from ear to ear.

”Scotty!” Stiles greets his best friend. “Hey there Stiles. You guys ready for lunch?” The taller male asked. “Yes, I’ve been starving all day.” Whined Stiles, his friends laughing at him. The four made their way through the crowded halls of Beacon Hills High.

They hurried out into the food court, seeing their friends already at their table. The group hurried to get their food before trailing the isles to get to their table.

”Hey guys, how’s classes so far?” Lydia asked, taking her seat next to Aiden. “Could be going better.” Theo muttered. “We can always help you babe.” Liam states, the younger group nodding along. “We tell you every time, yet you always bring us down and tell us no.” Corey said.

”Fine. Fine, you guys can help.” Theo muttered, the younger group beaming. “Oh I heard that the Hale Estate is getting a new IT.” Allison said, Stiles taking note of the smallest of harshness in her tone. “Do you know who?” Ethan asked, slapping Jackson’s hand away from his apple.

”No, Kate wouldn’t tell me.” She said, frowning. Her aunt always told her everything. “Huh that’s odd. Maybe you’ll find out soon enough. Anyways, so my mom’s leaving the lake house to us this up coming weekend, and I was thinking we can all go there. Have some time away from school.” Lydia said, taking a sip of her water.

”That would be awesome Lyds.” Kira states, bringing her phone out. They already knew who she was texting. “Alrighty. Friday, after school.” Lydia said, smiling from ear to ear. As the group was chatting about almost anything, Stiles felt his phone go off.

“Hey I gotta take this, it’s my dad.” Stiles gets up and walks away. He clicks the answer button, putting the phone to his ear. “Hey dad, what’s up? Need help with anything at the station? Or is Parrish being weird again about his dreams?” The sheriff laughs at his son’s joke.

”No, it’s neither of those. I want to speak to you after school. I’ll be home when school’s over so come straight here okay?” Stiles felt a bit worried about what his father wanted to talk about. “Okay, I’ll see you then. Love you dad.” Noah mutters it back before hanging up the call.

Stiles bores holes into his phone, the device starting to slightly shake. He shouldn’t be acting like this. It wasn’t anything bad, that much Stiles knew, since Noah wasn’t sounding angry. The teen shakes his head, heading back over to his friends.

”What was it about?” Mason asked. “Just something my dad wanted to talk about when I get home.” The other nods in understatement. “Okay, well, as I was saying.” And that’s how the rest of lunch went, the group of friends talking amongst one another.

****

Stiles hops out of his Jeep, locking the doors and heading into his house. There sat his father, a cup of coffee and some files and picture displayed on the coffee table. “My lord, what did that?!” Stiles asked, taking a seat by his father.

”The deputies who called it in are saying animal attack, but it seems out of character. Some are saying wolves.” The younger Stilinski laughs at this. “We haven’t had wolves here in over 60 years.” The older nods in agreement at his words.

”So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” The honey doe eyed teen asked. “Right, I know you’ve been wanting a job lately, so I got you one.” This raised Stiles’s oddly. “How?” He questioned. “Stop with the interrogation face.” Muttered Noah.

”I was able to put a good word in with Talia Hale for you. Starting tomorrow you’ll be working as their IT. I had asked what it required. They didn’t give much information besides saying the word computers and all that.” Stiles’s eyes were now wide as dinner plates.

”I’m the new IT worker for Hale Estates!?” His voice raised an octave. Noah was shocked at his son’s outburst. “What, what’s wrong?!” Stiles sighs into his hands. “Allison talked about how they have a new IT worker, I just didn’t know it would be me.” Stiles knew his dad was doing something good for him.

”I can ta-“ Stiles shakes his head. “No, no it’s fine. I can work for them. I just hope Allison doesn’t hate me for it.” Stiles jokes, knowing she wouldn’t. “Alright Kiddo, well I gotta work these cases. Go ahead to get some homework done.” Stiles nods, bidding his father goodbye.

As he hurried to his bedroom, he closed the door shut. He slides down it, hands creeping up into his hair. “Oh lord, help me please.” He whispered into his arms. “I hope I live the rest of my life without any consequences for these actions.” He sighs, before knocking his head into the door.

”Well, let’s hope this job isn’t as hard as people say.” Stiles muttered, staying seated on his bedroom floor. Oh how wrong Stiles was.

From that day on, Stiles’s life is about to turn around. But he doesn’t know whether for the worse or for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t how Stiles thought his first day of work would go at all.

Music rang through the radio, Stiles humming to the music. Fingers occasionally tapping against the wheel, head moving to the beat. As he was listening to the music, he heard his phone go off.

Looking over he sees that Scott texted him. ‘Heard from Allison that you’re the Hale’s née IT. Great job by the way! Also, Allison’s not mad.’ Stiles laughs at that, but still felt odd about it. Allison sounded bitter at the mere mention of the Hales.

Stiles shakes it off, humming along to the music as he took the needed turns. Soon enough he stopped the tall glass building. With a town like Beacon Hills, you wouldn’t expect a place like this in there.

He parks his Jeep into an empty parking place. Getting out his car, he locks the doors and heads into the building. He looks around, his instincts kicking in. His eyes took notice of the small hidden cameras at the corners of the building, trying to start eyes away as there were bigger ones scanning the area.

”Sir! What are you doing?” Stiles turns to see a brown haired young woman. He heads over to her, seeing that her name tag says ‘Jass’ “Well Jass, I’m the new IT that’s working here starting today.” She looked him over, snicking into her hands.

”Yeah, kid sure. Go back to your mommy.” She snarled, Stiles’s jaw twitched as she said that. _Keep cool Stiles, you don’t want to ruin this chance._ “Jass, what have I said about being rude to people!?” A heavy deep voice muttered. There stood behind her a tall male, black beard covering his chin, it was more of a thick stubble.

He was dressed head to toe in a black suit. “Sorry about that...” The man trails off, pen following the name. “Stiles, just call me Stiles.” The younger states, shaking his head. “Alright Stiles, I’m Samuel Hale, I’ll be showing you to where you’ll be working.” The younger nodded, following after the other.

They headed down a narrow hallway, climbing into a glass elevator. Stiles watched as the people below got smaller and smaller. The elevator music filled the odd silence. Stiles tapped his fingers against his thighs, humming silently with the song.

Finally after a few minutes did the doors open. He took notice he was on the highest floor. He followed behind Samuel, wondering where they were even headed. As they were walking he could hear other voices speaking.

”No one needs to find out. She’d be stupid to even mention us to them.” A female’s voice said. Samuel didn’t seem bothered by the words. And Stiles took notice that they were walking that way. The doors open, revealing a group of people.

”Sam!” A taller woman beams. “Talia hey.” Stiles gulps, now knowing it was the whole Hale family in the room. _I’m so dead._ Stiles thought as he tried to make himself smaller where he stood.

”Stiles, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Talia greets. “H-“ He cleared his throat. “It’s nice to finally meet you too.” Stiles heart was going crazy in his chest. “Well, it would be better to know everyone. I’m Talia, the CEO of the Hale Estate.” She said.

”That’s my husband, Samuel.” That’s when Stiles took notice that he moved over to his wife. _When did he do that?!_ “That’s my brother, Peter.” She said, pointing to a male, who looked about 40 or older. Stiles merely nods at him.

”My oldest, Laura.” A brown haired 29-year-old nods his way. They were all dressed in pantsuits and suits. _These people really do have their business game on._ “Derek my middle child.” A young male, about 24-years-old waves his way, beaming at him. Stiles shyly waves back.

”And my youngest, Cora.” A young woman with brown hair as well nods his way. “And my niece, Malia.” This girl was around his age. Probably a year younger or older. “Guys, this is Stiles Stilinski, he’ll be out new IT.” Everyone was looking at him with this odd look at their face.

Stiles felt he was on the verge of a panic attack. “Uh, hey.” His voice shook so badly. He felt his cheeks redden. “Uh, where will I be working?” The teen asked. “Oh right, there’s some things you need to know.” Talia said.

”You’ll be working as our own IT. You’ll be working for us no questions asked about why you’re asked to do certain task with technology. Okay?” She had this odd tone to her voice that clearly told Stiles to not say no or don’t agree.

”Yes Ma’am.” She merely shakes her head. “Please, call me Talia. We don’t have to be formal.” She muttered. The younger nods. “Alright, as of now, you can just hang with one of us today, and get to know one another.” Before Stiles could even utter a word, everyone’s eyes landed on Derek.

”What the hell?!” He cursed. “You are the most anti-social out of all of us.” Cora exclaimed. Derek merely rolled his eyes. “Fine, but if he does one wrong move...” Stiles knew that the threat was a promise.

Derek walks out the room, Stiles on his heels. “So, what’s with the mood big guy?” Stiles yelled at himself in his head at the nickname. Derek didn’t show any reaction to it though. He stayed silent the whole way to Derek’s office.

The two walk in, Stiles closing the door after him. “I’ve got some files that need sorting.” Stiles nods, heading towards the computer. He takes a seat on the chair, clicking away at the computer. As he was working, he could feel Derek’s eyes in him.

”Okay, first off, why the hell am I already working? And second, why the sour mood?” Stiles asked, pushing away from the desk, spinning in the chair to look at those hazel eyes. “Kid, work.” Stiles merely leans into the chair more.

”I’m sorry, did you just call me a kid?” He asked, scoffing. “I’m not a kid.” He muttered. Derek growls, and Stiles swears it sounds more animal than human. The taller slams his hands on either side of Stiles.

Stiles firmly held his ground. “Work and stop asking questions or else.” He coldly muttered. “Oh I’m so scared!” Stiles sarcastically whines, faking a scared face. Derek snarls, getting in Stiles’s face.

”I said work or else.” Stiles started to softly giggle. “I’m so sorry, I cannot take you seriously with those bunny teeth.” Jokes Stiles, laughing loudly now. Stiles saw Derek’s eyes twitch. He could hear scraping on the glass, the sound hurting his ears.

He goes to look over, but felt Derek’s hand grab his face, keeping it straight. He saw his eyes going wide, a slight tint of fear in them. Stiles pushes away his hand, feeling his nail starch at his cheek.

Stiles winces in pain, his hand automatically cupping his cheek. His eyes saw blood on what looked like claws. His eyes widen in confusion and fear, he goes to get up, but Derek holds him down by his arms. “W-eh-“ Stiles couldn’t even speak.

He let his eyes linger, seeing the same claws digging into the leather chair. His heart was racing even more now than before. “Stiles, look at me.” Stiles didn’t want to even look into those hazel eyes. Derek sighs, before allowing himself to calm down.

Stiles watched as the claws slowly extracted and went back to normal nails. Stiles was so confused by what the hell just happened. Stiles then did the only thing he could think of. He head budded Derek, climbing out the chair and running out the office.

Stiles almost ran into Laura as he ran by. “Stiles! Where are you going?!” She asked after him. Derek ran out the office, seeing Stiles running down the hall, and seeing Laura there stunned.

”Derek he was bleeding and I could smell fear and confusion from him. What the hell happened?” The older Hale asked. Derek could only watch at the human climbed into the elevator, eyes casted down onto the floor.

”I fucked up, that’s what.”

****

Stiles drove home in silence, heart heavy and stomach knotted. He felt so sick. He didn’t even know where to begin to understand what the hell happened in Derek’s office. “His nails became claws and back into nails! What the fuck!?” He yelled into the air.

As he was driving down the road, he didn’t notice another car coming his way. He goes to swerve the car, but it didn’t help whatsoever. He crashed into a tree seconds later. “Shit! Gerard we gotta help him!” Was the last thing Stiles heard before he passed out.

****

Stiles slowly blinked, head heavy. He groaned, his throat felt so dry. “Ah! You’re awake!” A female’s voice sounded. His vision was blurry so he couldn’t see who talked. “Oh here.” She said, handing Stiles a cup of water.

He gladly takes it, gulping it all down. He sits up, a headache making him groan. He wipes away at his eyes, clearing his vision. “Allison?” He asked, confuse at what happened. “Hey there buddy. You’re okay. Just a few bruises and scratches.”

Stiles tense at the word scratches. “Oh okay. Where am I?” He asked, looking around. He saw the stone walls, one area filled with weapons, Stiles eyes widening. “Oh, right. My dad sells weapons for military and officers and all that.” Stiles automatically takes note of the lie spilling from her mouth.

”Okay. Um, can I go home?” As she goes to answer, an old man walks down to them. “I’m sorry but not before you answer some questions.” Stiles gives Allison a weird look. She just shrugs, once again Stiles notes the fake motion.

”Why were you driving so fast like that?” He asked. “What’s your name?” Stiles asked back. Why the hell would he give information to someone he didn’t even know the name of? The old man glares at him. “Gerard. Now, answer me.”

”Why did you take me here and not the hospital?” Stiles asked. Stiles knew that Gerard was losing his patience. “Listen here little boy. Answer my questions or else.” Stiles sighs, looking at him and then Allison.

”Answer mine.” He says instead. “Fine, we were closer to home than the hospital.” Again another lie. _Why were they lying to me? Let alone Allison. She wouldn’t ever lie to us._ “Again, why were you driving so fast?”

”I was driving normally but then a deer ran in front of the road and I must’ve pressed in the gas and noticed to late.” Stiles lied. _If they will lie, I will as well._ “Okay, well don’t do that again kid. You could get for real hurt.” Stiles nods, smiling.

That’s when he sees an old looking book on the weapons table near the door. He merely glances in the corner of his eye, so that they wouldn’t notice. “Well thanks for that. But next time, take me to a hospital. Bye Allison.” Stiles says hugging her, silently grabbing the book and slipping it into his hoodie.

”I’ll see you at school!” He beams, giving Gerard a polite smile. He saw how Gerard gave Allison an odd look, like pointed for some reason. As he walked up the stairs he opens the door, before hearing him speak up.

”Allison, he has to know something.” Gerard said. “Grandpa, he can’t have. He doesn’t even know them.” Allison said back. “Well he clearly lied or he’s just a dumb boy. But I will figure out which one it is. One way or another.” Stiles silently leaves the room, and house all together.

He then takes note that his Jeep is probably wreaked. He walks out in front of the house, looking around. He then starts his walk home, hands gripping the old looking book. “I wonder what that was all about? Well, looks like I’m doing some research tonight.” He said, before going silent as he headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles figures out what the Hales and Argents are hiding.
> 
> And he knows he’s involved more than he should be.

After getting home, Stiles was glad that his father had a late shift, he hurried into his bedroom. He locks the door and climbs into his desk chair, opening up his laptop. He pulls out the book, placing it onto his desk as well.

He feels conflicted about either going to his laptop or looking through the book. He decides to start with the laptop first. He starts searching up the only thing he can. How can someone have claws and retract them?

The only thing that popped up were tabs of werewolves. “Gotta start somewhere.” He muttered, clicking on a few, seeing which were from movies and shows, and then he found one called Werewolves or Hoax.

He clicks on it and there’s so much new information that he’s never heard of. He reads all of the information there is before glancing at the leather book. He grabs at it, and tries to pry it open, but sees an odd lock. He then remembered Allison having a necklace just like this.

Good thing he made a matching one. He saw how Lydia was looking at it, like she wanted one. And being her best friend, Stiles was going to get one made for her birthday. And now that he has it.

He opens his drawer and pulls out the necklace. He places the pendent like thing and he hears the lock click. “Yes!” He shouted into the quiet house. He opens it and flips through the pages, seeing all kinds of creatures. What their powers were, weaknesses, ranks, and their origins.

”What the hell?” Stiles whispered, before he takes note of the word Lycanthrope. Stiles being a smart cookie, put together that it meant werewolf. He reads each information inside the book, seeing the same information as the website.

”Werewolves not only can change at will, but they have ranks. Alpha, Beta, and Omega. You can only tell their rank by their eyes. An alpha has glowing red eyes, a beta/omega has blue eyes if killed an innocent, and a beta/omega has yellow eyes of recently turned or not killed an innocent.” Stiles kept reading until he was done with those two pages.

He felt curious about the other creatures, but felt like it wasn’t needed at the moment. If anything he can read those later. “So Derek’s a werewolf. The way they all acted was odd as well. Is the whole Hale family werewolves? And are the Argents hunters? That would make sense by the weapons.” Stiles said, before sighing and leaning against his chair.

”Alright, guess there are more secrets to them than I thought.” He said closing his eyes before snapping them open. “How the hell am I supposed to face both Derek and Allison tomorrow?!” He asked himself.

****

Stiles felt sick to his stomach as he fiddled with the necklace. Stiles thought it was best to wear the necklace for safe keeping. He was also smart enough to mask the book in his many other books in his bedroom.

As he walked into the school, he saw Allison. They met eyes and Stiles badly wanted to confront her but knew better than to. “Hey Ally!” Stiles merely greeted normally. _Great thing about being a sheriff’s kid, you can fake it til you make it._

”Hey Stiles, once again I’m so very sorry about my grandpa.” She apologized, but Stiles knew she only did it to cover up their ‘work’ “You’re all good. It’s not big deal, I’m just glad my jeep was fixed in time.” Allison beams and nods.

”Well, I’ll see you in history!” Stiles shouted, already down the hall. He turns around lets out a uneasy breath. “Fucking Christ.” He muttered, taking a turn and heading into Math class. “Might as well act normal.” He said taking his seat, smiling at Isaac. He waved back, a timid smile on his lips.

The whole day went by with awkward glances between Allison and Stiles. No one spoke or even asked about it, not knowing how to. Mainly since they have no clue as to why they were acting the way they were.

”Hey, you going to work today!?” Scott asked, an arm draped around Allison. “Yeah, I’m working today and the rest of the week. Gotta get used to it.” Jokes Stiles. _More like used to werewolves._

”Alright buddy, well let me know how it goes.” And then Scott was off with Allison in her car. Stiles climbs into his own car, heading out into the road heading towards the large building.

The second he went inside he ignored Jass and rushed up to the elevator. He clicked the top floor, hands crossed and foot tapping away at the flooring. His heart was racing and god did he wish he could mask it so that they wouldn’t hear it.

He should learn to do that.

As the door open, he rams right into Derek. He tensed for a moment, before letting out a heavy breath. “You, me, everyone. Gotta talk now.” Stiles demanded more than anything. Derek seemed to understand because he merely just nodded in response.

The two walked down the long hallway and headed into one of the main offices. There the whole Hale family were. “Stiles!” Cora beamed, smiling at him. Stiles didn’t want to seem rude so he smiled back.

”Stiles, is there something w-“ Talia couldn’t even finish her words before Stiles spoke up. “I know everything. What you are, what you can do, powers, ranks, weaknesses. I know about hunters and I know the Argents have been your longest rivals for centuries!” Stiles all but blurts out into once breath.

His heart was racing heavily in his chest. “Is that who did this?” Laura asked. Stiles was confused before he remembered the bruises and scratches. “Oh no! I kinda freaked out yesterday and drove too fast ramming my car into a tree. The Argents took me to their house and cleaned me up. And then started asking questions.”

”I didn’t say anything. Mainly cause I thought I was going crazy and the questions he was asking were odd. I did ask questions back tho and lied to him.” Cora lets out a laugh. “Who would’ve thought.” She commented.

the room went into silence for a few moments. “Okay, well since you know about us, you gotta promise to keep this a secret. From everyone.” Talia said kneeling slightly down to be near Stiles’s height. Damn his shortness.

”I promise. That seems kinda trashy to sell out the people I work for huh?” Stiles jokes, easing the room’s stiffness. “Yeah, I guess so.” Talia said, leaning down onto the table. “Okay, so I should probably finish what I started yesterday?” Stiles asked, looking over at Derek.

”Yeah, yeah.” He said, waiting for Stiles to follow him out. As they walked to his office, Derek spoke up. “I’m sorry about yesterday by the way. I should’ve controlled my anger better.” Stiles shook his head. “You can say your wolf instead of anger. Although it’s probably the same thing.” The younger said.

”Well either way I’m sorry. Here.” Stiles stops walking, as he felt Derek grab his arm. He held on it too tight, but Stiles wondered what he was doing. And then black veins climbed his arms. “You’re healing me.” Stiles notes.

A few seconds pass before Stiles doesn't feel pain anymore. “Thank you Der!” Beamed Stiles. “More nicknames. Are they ever gonna stop?” Derek asked as they walked into his office. “Not til the day I die big guy!” The younger said, climbed into the leather seat.

He goes right into work, sorting all the files that need sorting. As he was working, he would occasionally glance up to watch as Derek worked on some papers.

”Uh Derek, some of these are like years old, do I gotta delete those?” The werewolf looks up. “No. We like to keep all our old work in case of anything.” The human nods, before going back to work.

A few hours pass by, before Stiles was finally done. He yawns, stretching in the chair. “Eh god, my fingers and hands hurt.” Stiles whined, rolling his neck. Derek chuckles, walking over to the human. “Want me to..” Derek trailed off.

“No, I’m fine. Just some aches.” Stiles muttered. “I thought you were the anti-social one.” Teased Stiles. “Ha ha, I am but I can always tolerate kids.” Derek teased back. “I’m not a kid, I’m 18-years-old!” Stiles complained back.

”Kid.” Derek said, leaning down onto the desk. “Whatever. I should probably head back home.” Stiles said, looking at the time. It was 10pm. “Oh lord, I really should head home.” He said jumping from the chair. “Thanks again for healing me Der! I promise to keep y’all’s secret!” He said, smiling at Derek.

”You do that Kiddo.” Derek said, ruffling the teen’s hair. Stiles could feel himself blush, before pushing the hand away. “And by the way, no chemosignaling me either! Or listening to my heart!” Stiles said.

”Fine. Agreement?” Stiles shakes the werewolf’s hand. “Deal.” He said before running off and out of the office. “That kid I swear.” He muttered, laughing softly as he shook his head.

”God that kid.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts juggling his normal high school life, with werewolves, and hunters.

Stiles taps the desk, humming to himself. It’s been a few weeks since finding out about werewolves and that Allison’s family and herself are hunters. Who have a grudge against the Hales.

”Stilinski!” Coach yells, making the teen jump in his seat. “Mine sharing with the class of what’s so much more interesting than today’s lesson?” Finstock said. “Yeah, I’m thinking about how bald you’re getting.” Stiles jokes, making Lydia, Scott, and Allison laugh.

”Hardy har har. Pay attention Stilinski.” Stiles nods, knowing full well that he wasn’t going to be paying attention. As he started to spiral down his mind, he felt his hand messing with the necklace again. He felt like he was sick, but he didn’t know why.

”Coach, can I go to the bathroom?” Stiles asked, Finstock nodding. The younger hurried out the classroom heading into the halls. He felt like his head was heavy, he felt like his stomach was turning into knots. “What the hell?” He asked himself, before hearing heels slapping against the tiles.

”Stiles.” Lydia’s voice was out of reach, although she was right there. “Stiles, buddy.” Scott’s voice said, all three of them were blurry to him. That’s when he saw the smallest the smirks on Allison’s lips. “You bitch.” He muttered, before falling onto the ground and passing out.

****

Blinking his eyes, he saw a bright light above him. Although he wasn’t on a table, he felt something clapped around his wrist and ankles. He shakes his head, trying to clear his head and eyes. As he finally fully opened his eyes, he saw an old man sitting in front of him.

”Gerard.” Stiles groans, still feeling a bit dizzy. He still felt sick. “It’s laughable.” He says. The old man snarls. “What is?” He asked. “The fact that you had your own granddaughter do your dirty work. I see the way Allison is at school.” Gerard stayed silent.

”She wants nothing to do with this. Or at least not this way. I’ve heard her mutter your code under her breath. ‘We hunt those who hunt us.’ What the hell kind of code is that?” Stiles knew he was making the man grow irritated.

”You kid, shut up.” Gerard said, tossing a bucket of cold water onto Stiles. The human shudders, but didn’t show that he was scared. It was an old man who lived in a family of supernatural hunters. Stiles shouldn’t allow himself to show fear.

He shakes his head, his wet hair falling into his eyes. “Cold water, that’s the best you can do?” He taunts. “Well if I turned on this fence, you’d be dead.” Stiles looks at where there are wires on his torso, which lead to a generator. “Huh, this used before?” Gerard stayed silent.

As Stiles was about to taunt even more, a younger male comes in, gun in hand. “Chris!” Stiles beamed, framing a smile on his face. “Stiles?!” He asked shocked. “Yes, yes. You’re father here has kidnapped me.” Stiles said, wiggling his wrist.

”Gerard!” Chris shouts, angry. “Why the hell do you have a teen strapped here?!” Gerard glares at his son. “He knows about the werewolves. About the Hales.” Stiles has a neutral look on his face. “I work for them yeah, but what the hell do you mean werewolves?” Stiles played the confused type.

”You guys are crazy.” Chris gives Stiles a look. “You saw our weapons.” Gerard said. “Yeah, like Allison told me, Chris works in with the weaponry area for cops and military people.” Chris raises a brow now, himself confused.

”Look I’m an eighteen-year-old boy who’s in high school. I’ve got a job , a home, a father, and a great group of friends. I mean nothing to you guys.” Stiles said, swiftly messing with the wet cuffs. He could feel the metal digging into his skin, but he didn’t care.

”I’m not buying this. Chris, you stay here.” Chris nods, watching as his father leaves the room. When Chris looked back, he saw that Stiles was rolling his wrist. “Really should make these for all types of people. And next time, try not to kidnap the sheriff’s son.” Stiles said, doing the same thing with his other wrist.

”Chris, I don’t care about what the hell you guys do, all I know is that, you and Allison. You guys are nothing like you’re family. They’re driven by hellbent anger and vengeance.” Stiles scans the floor, seeing a screwdriver. He grabs at it, digging the flathead into the small space of metal.

The wedges it hard into the gap, breaking the metal. He pulls his foot out, repeating the process with his other foot. “Now, Chris, listen to me.” The older sighs. “Allison and you, y’all can get out of this. At least from their way. Y’all can make a new code, a new way of dealing with the supernatural.” Chris merely looks away.

”You’re scared.” Stiles states, making his way pass the older Argent. “Think about what I said, and if Gerard ask, I distracted you.” Stiles then makes his way out the house, silently leaving without anyone noticing.

He then makes a run for it.

****

Walking into his house, he didn’t expect to see everyone there. And as in everyone, he means everyone. His friends, the Hales, and his father. The only ones who weren’t shock was Allison and the Hales. “Stiles, what happened?” Jackson asked, concerned. It wasn’t new, but it was not something he always did.

That’s when he takes notice he’s still dripping in cold water and shirtless. “Uh, feel into a pond.” The Hales heard the lie and Allison knew the lie. Stiles saw the guilt in her eyes, and he knew he was right. Allison doesn’t want to deal with this stuff the way her family is.

”Can I speak with Allison and the Hales for a moment?” Everyone wore a confused look. “Why?” Noah asked. “Dad, please. You guys can go to my room or something. And no sneaking down to hear.” Her said sternly, everyone nodding and making their way upstairs.

Stiles looks at Derek, who nods once their all away. “Okay, first off. Allison, we can find a way to get you and Chris out of this way. There’s no need to kill every single monster you see.” Stiles said, as he walks to his kitchen, grabbing a hand towel.

”Chris, I saw the look in his eyes. He wants away from his sister and dad. They kill for vengeance and anger.” He said, drying his hair. “There can be another way to deal with the supernatural. And you guys, thank you for being here to check up on me. Gerard, he’s getting angry.” The Hales tense.

”They’re not the only hunters out there either. And by the way, you guys aren’t the only creatures in here.” This confused them all. “Gerard’s bestiary, it holds every creature ever known to man kind.” This makes Allison glare at him.

”You stole that?!” She asked. “Okay you know what, you guys were acting weird and the book looked important. And I was right.” This then confused the huntress. “How did you open I-“ She didn’t get to finish as Stiles pulls out his necklace.

”I had molded this a long time ago when Lydia wanted one. Was able to find pure silver at Home Depot.” Stiles says, before placing it back down. “Anyway, I looked through the book, and I’ve been looking around. Kira, Lydia, and Parrish all have been showing their abilities in smallest of ways.”

He takes a seat on the coffee table. “Lydia, I went deep into her family’s history. Her family runs from the Nevol family.” Allison gasp. “The original banshees.” Stiles nods. “It skips each generation. Her grandmother had these abilities and now Lydia is tuning into her own banshee powers. That’s why she’s been having these horrible nightmares.”

”Okay, what about Kira and Parrish?” Malia asked. “Kira, she’s in a line of Kitsunes. Her mother is one, the females are usually the Kitsunes in the family. Although it is rare to have a male Kitsune. Kira doesn’t know of this. Which is why I’ll be talking to her father and mother soon about telling her.” Malia nods, as well as everyone else.

”And Parrish. He first told my dad about the weird dreams he’s been having. I was at the station when he was talking about them one time. And I remember reading about that type of thing in the Bestiary. He’s a Hellhound. He protects the supernatural. So any one who dies, nonhuman way, he takes them to the Nemeton.”

The human takes a deep breath. “So first off, not only do you know about us, you know about other supernatural beings?” Talia asked. “Yes. And it’s better that they all know about themselves before their powers get out of control or they freak out.” Stiles states.

”Okay, but this is now larger than before. You not only asking yourself to keep this secret. You’re asking your friends who are about to find out their supernatural, to keep this from their friends.” Cora said.

”Are you willing to let that fall upon your shoulders?” Cora asked. “If it means protecting my friends and family, then I would do anything to do so.” Stiles sternly states. He would do anything to keep his friends from this life, but not when three of them were silently apart of it without their knowledge.

”Okay. Well, who do we start with?” Peter asked. “Parrish and Lydia. They both are barriers of death, it’ll be easier to talk to both than separately.” Stiles says. “And Allison.” The huntress looks over at her friend. “I will get you and Chris out of your family’s code. We can make a new one.” Allison nods, pulling him into a hug.

_My life just got a whole lot harder._


End file.
